<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon is Beautiful, isn't it? (Historia &amp; Ymir) by stanleysappleslices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331198">The Moon is Beautiful, isn't it? (Historia &amp; Ymir)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleysappleslices/pseuds/stanleysappleslices'>stanleysappleslices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, May have slow updates, abilities, dunno how to tag lolz, hange is a science teacher, historia&amp;ymir, levi is a math teacher lol, sercret base</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleysappleslices/pseuds/stanleysappleslices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids live in a secret underground base with abilities. They've lived there their whole life. One wonders what the outside looks like, some wonder when it will end. They all have different abilities, with people trying to find them to turn them in. They train with their abilities and learn about one another. Will they attack? Or will they find more people like them? What will happen to Historia and Ymir?<br/>(More information in introduction p1)<br/>On Pause!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction P1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all live in an underground base practically and have lived there forever. Some were even born there or went there for safety.</p>
<p>In introduction Part Two you'll see the character's powers, what their status is, and more. Introduction Part One just helps explain the plot in more depth.</p>
<p>So, there are two types of people in this story. One's with abilities and one's with no abilities. However, people with no abilities (who don't live in secret bases) despise people with abilities and want them gone.</p>
<p>That's practically why they live in secret bases. There are more bases than just this one that I'll be focusing on.</p>
<p> In this base, all the characters I have listed with their BCI (basic character information) will be the main characters who we know live there. </p>
<p>EXCEPT for the ones that say "Opposite Side", "Transportation", or "Free Runner". Which in Information Part Two I have explained what all those statuses mean. </p>
<p>If their status says, "Student", "Teacher", "Guard", "Trainer", or  "Assistant" that means they live there. </p>
<p>As I said, I explained all of them in Introduction Part Two so it's much easier for you to understand -3-</p>
<p>A chapter that says "Characters!" is all the characters involved with this story. There won't be any BCI in that chapter, just telling ya all the characters I know for sure I'll be using.</p>
<p>Now for the plot. Now you know that if they get caught with abilities outside of bases, they could be turned in or worse even experimented on. </p>
<p>The main focus of this story is about Historia and Ymir. Though, there will be some stuff going down, not between them, but between the people who are on the opposite team. It's going to get chaotic and sad but I think the ending will be happy. </p>
<p>Also in Introduction Part Two, I added some information separately about a character in the end. So read those if you want to understand the story better.</p>
<p>I have a lot planned for this story. I like to have a word count of 3300 words bare minumin, if you like shorter stories just tell me so I can make long ones and short ones! I'm planning it to be pretty long, and also have a sequel. The sequel will most likely be their lives after the events. That won't be here forever for now because the first part yet has to come. </p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy the story! Each chapter may be from the perspective of a different character! The first chapter will be starting out with Levi to understand the teacher's perspective. But! Most chapters will be from Historia's or Ymir's point of view.</p>
<p>Enjoy! -Ash</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here are the characters I'll be using, and I might add the background characters. I'll add any more information at the end. If there's no birthday added or height etc, that means I couldn't find it. </p><p>To find out their ability, it will be in <em>italics.</em> The <b>bold</b> part which may say: Student, Trainer, Guard, Teacher, Opposite Side, Free Runner and more explains who they are.</p><p>[ <span class="u">Name</span>: BDay - June 2nd. Height - 5'3. Age - 13. <b>Status</b>. <em>Ability</em>.]<em> this is the example.</em></p><p>Here the statuses down below, please read them if confused about what their status is.<em><br/></em></p><p><b>Student</b>: means they are a kid who lives in the secret underground base.</p><p><b>Teacher</b>: an adult who teaches there like a normal teacher, teaching math, science, english, and more.</p><p><b>Guard</b>: a person, most likely above the age of 20, who guards and makes sure everything is secure.</p><p><b>Trainer</b>: a person who trains the students with ODM gear or with their ability to get more used to it.</p><p><b>Opposite Side</b>: a person who is against people with abilities and wants them turned in. These people may also try to find the secret bases to turn them in, although they have never been found before.</p><p><b>Assistant</b>: is a person who helps out around the base. This may be cleaning, teaching, training, guarding, and more.</p><p><b>Free Runner</b>: a person with abilities who lives outside of a secret base. The nickname 'free runner' was given to them because it is very dangerous to live outside a secret base with abilities.</p><p><b>Good/Bad &amp; Transportation</b>: Yelena is the only one with this status. which means the person isn't on either side. Yelena for example is on the opposite side but secretly goes to help the underground bases. This is where the word transportation comes in, Yelena transports food, clothes, and more things they need to the bases. Although the opposite side doesn't know, Yelena still does it.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p><span class="u">Eren</span>: BDay - March 30th. Height - 5'7. Age - 15. <b>Student</b>. <em>Hyena Anatomy &amp; Earth Manipulation</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Mikasa</span>: BDay - Feburay 10th. Height - 5'7. Age - 15. <b>Student</b>. <em>Invulnerability &amp; Illusions</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Armin</span>: BDay - November 3rd. Height - 5'4. Age - 15. <b>Student</b>. <em>Shape Shifter &amp; Dream Transportation</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Levi</span>: BDay - December 25th. Height - 5'3. Age - 34. <b>Teacher &amp; Trainer</b>. <em>Death Touch &amp; Key Manipulation.</em></p><p><span class="u">Hange</span>: BDay - September 5th. Height - 5'7. Age - 29. <b>Teacher &amp; Trainer</b>. <em>Stamina* &amp; Plant Anatomy</em>. *meaning: endless energy.</p><p><span class="u">Erwin</span>: BDay - October 14th. Height - 6'2. Age - 40.<b> Teacher &amp; Trainer</b>. <em>Phasing/Ghosting &amp; Creativity Manipulation</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Sasha</span>: BDay - July 26th. Height - 5'6. Age - 16. <b>Student</b>. <em>Sound Manipulation(voice) &amp; Mental Manipulation(others)</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Conny</span>: BDay - May 2nd. Height - 5'2. Age - 15. <b>Student</b>. <em>Force Feild &amp; Poison Resistance</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Jean</span>: BDay - April 7th. Height - 5'9. Age - 15. <b>Student</b>. <em>Elastic (self) &amp; Weather Control</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Marco</span>: BDay - June 16th. Height - 5'10. Age - 16. <b>Student</b>. <em>Mental Gadget Control* &amp; Super Sight</em>. *meaning: can control weapons with mind.</p><p><span class="u">Annie</span>: BDay - March 22th. Height - 5'0. Age - 16. <b>Student</b>. <em>Invisibility &amp; Super Hearing</em>. </p><p><span class="u">Reiner</span>: BDay - August 1st. Height - 6'1. Age - 17. <b>Student</b>. <em>Energy Conversion &amp; Liar Manipulation</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Bertholdt</span>: BDay - December 30th. Height - 6'3. Age - 17. <b>Student</b>. <em>Bouncing Ability &amp; Time Travel</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Historia</span>: BDay - January 15th. Height - 4'9. <b>Student</b>. <em>Telekinesis &amp; Mind Control (emotion)</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Ymir</span>: BDay - February 17th. Height - 5'8. Age - 17. <b>Student</b>. <em>Levitation &amp; Animal Anatomy</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Petra</span>: BDay - December 6th. <b>Teacher &amp; Trainer</b>. <em>Size Manipulation &amp; Bone Manipulation</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Floch</span>: BDay - October 8th. <b>Student</b>. <em>Super Strength</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Marlo</span>: <b>Student</b>. <em>Silence Ability.</em></p><p><span class="u">Furlan</span>: <b>Teacher, Trainer &amp; Assistant</b>. <em>Mind Control (fear)</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Isabel</span>: <b>Teacher, Trainer &amp; Assistant</b>. <em>Flight (self)</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Hitch</span>: BDay - May 10th. <b>Student</b>. <em>Time Manipulation</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Carla</span>: BDay - January 29th. <b>Free Runner</b>. <em>Teleportation</em>. </p><p><span class="u">Hannes</span>: BDay - January 18th. <b>Guard &amp; Trainer</b>. <em>Magnetism</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Falco</span>: BDay - February 10th. <b>Free Runner</b>. <em>Electronic Manipulation</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Kenny</span>: BDay - February 4th. <b>Opposite Side</b>. <em>Robot Anatomy</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Gabi</span>: BDay - April 14th. <b>Free Runner</b>. <em>FireControl</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Moblit</span>: BDay - April 24th. <b>Teacher, Trainer &amp; Assistant</b>. <em>SuperSpeed</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Nanaba</span>: BDay - June 30th. <b>Guard &amp; Trainer</b>. <em>Intellect</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Rico</span>: BDay - December 7th. <b>Guard &amp; Trainer</b>. <em>Emotion Absorption</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Zeke</span>: BDay-August 1st. <b>Opposite Side</b>. <em>Bear Anatomy</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Pieck</span>: BDay - August 5th. <b>Free Runner</b>. <em>Liquefy (self)</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Zofia</span>: BDay - September 26th. <b>Free Runner</b>. <em>Nuclear Reactor (self)</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Pyxis</span>: <b>Opposite Side</b>. <em>Disease Manipulation</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Kuchel</span>: <b>Free Runner</b>. <em>Light (self)</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Yelena</span>: <b>Good/Bad &amp; Transportation</b>. <em>Sound Manipulation</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Porco</span>: <b>Free Runner</b>. <em>Dimensional Transport</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Sunny</span>: Age - (10-12).<b> Student. </b><em>Healing (others and self) &amp; Sees Future</em>.</p><p><span class="u">Martin</span>:Age - (10-12).<b> Student</b>.<em> Earthquake &amp; Gas Manipulation.</em></p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Added character information that you need to know.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Levi</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I gave Levi a really sad power, if you read it, it was a death touch. Meaning if he touches a living thing it will die. Only his hands can do that, if his arm for example touches someone the person will be fine. It's only his hands that can cause death. You're probably wondering how does he get on with life then. Hange has made him his own special type of gloves. They are thin black gloves. When he wears them he can touch living things without them dying. </p><p>Levi is a math teacher. He also is a roommate with Erwin, which is canon because they also originally were roommates in Attack On Titan so I decided to keep it that way. </p><p>Levi was actually not born into the secret base. As we know Kuchel is Levi's mother, she used to live outside of bases. When she had Levi he was born outside. Although she knew she couldn't raise him in this chaos and let him get more trauma, she decided to leave him at a base. She was close friends with someone who lived at the base and they let her leave Levi there when he was a one-year-old. Levi grew up there not clearly remembering his mother but can remember her black hair. Before she left, she gave Levi something he would keep and remember and that was her dress. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Armin</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Armin specifically has a dream transportation ability for a reason. As we all know Armin loves his ocean and I'm definitely keeping that passion for Armin. The ability comes in when he dreams about what other things may be in the ocean. They have books in the library about them, but some only drawings or someone with only descriptions. So Armin has an idea about what the ocean looks like and dreams about it. He may get somethings incorrect in his dreams but, 'he has the right idea' says Hange who has been to the ocean before.</p><p>Armin loves to show people his dreams and does so by him and the other person's forehead touching one another and he can transport the dream to the other person. Hange likes to also help Armin with his ideas. He has asked many times if he could one day leave and see the ocean but Erwin kept saying, 'depends. each person here does have an ability like you... sometimes it may affect their features which makes them stand out more. But I think one day you possibly may. Just keep up the positive energy.' </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Ymir</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Ymir has joined the base when she was eight. One of the guards, being Rico found her running towards her. Rico thought she was a normal human with no abilities but that was until she noticed her eyes looked much different than other people's eyes. Rico knew right away that she needed help and took her in.</p><p>Later on, they found out Ymir was caught and was being attacked. Ymir has bright orange like brown eyes. Eyes aren't supposed to glow, but they think she got that feature from her animal anatomy ability. </p><p>Ymir met Historia when she was eight and Historia was five. That's when they became friends.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Furlan &amp; Isabel</b>
  </span>
</p><p>As we know, Furlan and Isabel are friends with Levi and I plan on keeping it that way in the story. They help Levi out when he's teaching his class or hang out with him on break or lunch. They are still close friends and also hang out with Levi's other friends, Erwin and Hange. I'm not sure how old Furlan and Isabel are...I'm pretty sure they'd be around 20-29. Not sure though, just guessing. If you know their ages please tell me! Because I looked everywhere. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Petra</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Petra is also Levi's friend and respects him a lot. Just wanted to clear that up. Petra is also a teacher and helps the kids with their hobbies they might like, for example, art or music, etc.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Marlo &amp; Hitch</b>
  </span>
</p><p>From what I know, Hitch and Marlo are close friends too. I think they are around the other kid's age, if not then welp. I also couldn't find their age as well but in Attack On Titan they also train with the rest of the kids so maybe they might be 15-19? Not sure but maybe.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Gabi &amp; Sasha</b>
  </span>
</p><p>If you haven't seen season 4 episode 8 I recommend to skip this part and read it when you finish episode 8. But, if you have seen episode 8 we shall continue. </p><p>We know what Gabi has done. But, I still support Gabi and I hope you understand. If you don't like her that's okay! I also know why most people would not support her but if you're chill with her then that's okay too. There are no spoilers in my story, everyone who has died is alive in my story.</p><p>But why I added Sasha is because I think they'd be great friends. Take away everything that has happened between them, because it never happened in my story, they'd be amazing! They both have their love for food and give off the same energy. So yes in my story they'll be friends if you don't really like the idea that's okay!!</p><p>Obviously, this story is about Historia and Ymir but the other characters also have an important background and I just wanted to tell you all. It will come across in the story a few times too, so if you forget that's okay!</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Connie &amp; His Siblings</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Connie has two siblings from my research and their names are Sunny and Martin. I'm not sure of their age so I put 10-12 for their age. They are apart of this story because I thought they were so cute and Connie deserves his siblings also.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Season 4 Characters</b>
  </span>
</p><p>There are new characters in AOT and I also decided to use them for the plot. For example, Zofia, Porco, Falco, Gabi, Pieck, Yelena, and more. They will be coming more later on in the story for reasons that I cannot spoil hehe. But yes most of them are free runners.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>I hoped that covered almost everything. Any questions just messaged me or comment! I am making them time tables for classes, I'm also illustrating rooms for you guys because I don't know about you but I'm more of a visual person. I'm still planning out the base, roommates, and more. Some may not share a room with someone, depends. </p><p>But! Here are some character groups that are friends just so you know! P = platonic and R = romantic.</p><p>Levi and Petra (P)</p><p>Levi, Hanage, and Erwin (P)</p><p>Levi, Furlan, and Isabel (P)</p><p>Eren, Mikasa, and Armin (P)</p><p>Hange and Moblit (P)</p><p>Historia and Ymir (R)</p><p>Jean and Marco (P)</p><p>Marlo and Hitch (P)</p><p>Reiner and Bertholdt (P)</p><p>Jean and Mikasa (P)</p><p>Jean, Connie, and Sasha (P)</p><p>Armin and Annie (P)</p><p>-Ash</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Characters!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All characters!</p><p>Historia Reiss</p><p>Ymir</p><p>Eren Yeager</p><p>Armin Arlert</p><p>Mikasa Ackerman</p><p>Hange Zoë</p><p>Jean Kirschtein</p><p>Conny Springer</p><p>Levi Ackerman</p><p>Floch</p><p>Sasha Braus</p><p>Erwin Smith</p><p>Sandra</p><p>Gordon</p><p>Marlo Freudenberg</p><p>Dieter</p><p>Marlene</p><p>Lauda</p><p>Moblit Berner</p><p>Nifa</p><p>Nanaba</p><p>Lynne</p><p>Miche Zacharius</p><p>Petra Rall</p><p>Luke</p><p>IIse Langnar</p><p>Furlan Chruch</p><p>Flagon</p><p>Isabel Magnolia</p><p>Hitch Dreyse</p><p>Kenny Ackerman</p><p>Dot Pyxis</p><p>Anka Rheinberger</p><p>Rico Brzenska</p><p>Phil</p><p>Hannes</p><p>Hanna Diament</p><p>Marco Bodt</p><p>Mina Carolina</p><p>Reiner Braun</p><p>Peick</p><p>Porco Galliard</p><p>Falco Grice</p><p>Colt Grice</p><p>Gabi Braun</p><p>Annie Leonhart</p><p>Zofia</p><p>Udo</p><p>Marcel Galliard</p><p>Zeke Yeager</p><p>Yelena</p><p>Onyankopon</p><p>Sunny Springer</p><p>Martin Springer</p><p>Carla Jeager</p><p>Kuchel Ackerman</p><p>Ellie</p><p>Nicolo</p><p>-Ash</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. o n e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Levi</em>
</p><p>8:30 am. I always wake up at this time. You see, Monday's would be my least favorite day of the week. I am a math teacher and a trainer. On Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday are the only days I train the brats and teach them math. But if you're wondering why I hate Monday's the most would be the fact that Hange does their experiments on Mondays. Which isn't bad, I quite enjoy them. It's when 82 percent of the time their experiments go wrong. So I'm not looking forward to cleaning up after them. </p><p>Let's just hope for the best.</p><p>I'm currently getting ready to begin class by walking to breakfast. I got dressed at 8:30 which took around five minutes. So currently it should be 8:37 because I've been walking for about two minutes now. </p><p>You see, I was practically born here but not necessarily. My mother Kuchel actually had me outside of this base but left me here for some reason, which I honestly don't care or want to know the reason why she left afterward.</p><p> "You dumb ass! Get back here!" Jean shouts at Eren, stretching his arm after Eren who was sprinting away from Jean while bursting with joy.</p><p>Eren sprinted to a corner and spun around quickly to flip off Jean before making a run again. Jean scoffed and was about to chase after Eren but was stopped, by me. I grabbed Jean by his right shoulder and turned him around. The fear and surprise in his eyes almost made me laugh.</p><p> "Jean, you know about using your ability before training right?" I asked him as his expression changed from sorrowful to anger. </p><p> "Yeah but Eren started it!" Jean began protesting.</p><p> "God I don't have time for this. I'll talk to Eren as well, but for the meantime go get yourself some breakfast," I said to Jean trying to stay calm. I turned back around to where I was headed, to Hange's lab before I went to go sit with the others. </p><p>I usually visit their lab for many reasons. One, to make sure they eat food; they tend to forget sometimes by being distracted. Two, to make sure they didn't do anything stupid and hurt themselves. Lastly, to just say hi and a quick good morning because why not? I do enjoy spending my time with them. Even though they do talk over me altogether. </p><p>
  <em>Room 12</em>
</p><p><em>Ah, there we go. </em>I thought to myself before sliding their door open. Their room is on the first floor, we have three floors in total. That's not all though, a library, gym (two, in fact, one for p.e. and the other for training which is much bigger), swimming pool area, plus changing rooms, cafeterias, rooms, and much more. It has everything we need to live that is tolerable.</p><p>I slide the door open to see Hange putting a beaker with transparent water boiling above a bunsen burner. They didn't notice the door open; like usual and continued with their experiment. </p><p>I quietly made my way over to their desk without them noticing and blew in their ear. They shivered and spun around jumping on top of me.</p><p> "<em>Levi!</em> It's about time you've shown up! I need your help, come here," Hange began speaking about their plans while I was still laying underneath them with the wind knocked out of me. </p><p> "Levi. Levi, are you okay. I hope I didn't squish you to death. You're like an ant compared to me!" Hange was already up on their feet walking back over to their desk to finish up their experiment.</p><p>I laid there on the floor trying to regain my breath. I keep forgetting there would be a bad outcome to trying to get Hange out of their thoughts. Let me tell you them all.</p><p>One day I decided to do the normal thing and stand at her door and call their name. Bad idea. Right before I could finish my sentence, Hange was currently holding a beaker and spun around. By doing so spinning around so fast, the beaker flew out of their hand aiming right for my face. I ducked in time, but that's not the point.</p><p>Another time I tried to just walk in and say hello but of course not! Hange thought I was an intruder and was going to pull the fire alarm. Don't get me wrong, you can call for Hange, and them just simply turn around and say yes. But it's when they're deep into their thoughts they can get startled.</p><p>So now I can add to the list: I blew on Hanges ear and they tackled me.</p><p>I got up after laying there for three minutes to breathe again after that fall. Hange was busy talking away about some type of theory they came up with while changing out their beakers.</p><p> "Hange. Come on, take a break from that. We should go eat now," I began to walk over to their desk to help clean up before they started to protest.</p><p> "<em>Awe</em>, come on Levi! Just a little longer. No biggy," </p><p> "No, it's time for breakfast right now. No time to make a mess before class starts also."</p><p> "The kids don't mind! It's fine," Hange began again.</p><p> "No Hange, you have to eat. How about you can finish this after?" </p><p>Hange stood there to think. Different emotions I couldn't define crossed their face. </p><p> "Okay." </p><p> "Really?" I was actually surprised. Usually, this would go on for a few more minutes.</p><p>  "Yeah!" Hange then sprinted out of the room down the hall and they were gone very quickly. I walked out of the room and slid the door shut and made my way down the hallway as well. Well, they weren't hurt or dead so that's good.</p><p>***</p><p>I passed a few students on the way to the cafeteria. The teachers and guards actually eat in a different room, so after I grabbed my food which was scrambled eggs, bacon and toast I made my way to our room. Everyone was already there, as for Hange, they came up running behind me. I walked over to where everyone was sitting and sat next to Erwin.</p><p>Across from us was Furlan, Isabel, and Petra. The other side was me, Erwin, Hange, Moblit, and Nanaba. Rico and Hannes had their breakfast earlier so they can guard while we eat. Furlan made the breakfast around 5:30 am so everything was ready. We all take turns so no one has to wake up early every day. Mondays are Furlan's days sadly.</p><p> "Hey, you two! Come on, we saved your seats," Petra called out to me and Hange as we made our way to the table. I set my plate down and looked up to Furlan who was gazing at his friends. </p><p> "Thank you for making the food Furlan, it looks good." I complemented Furlan as he nodded fast and said it was nothing. Just, as usual, he's a good person.</p><p>They all began to talk for a while about how the kids were doing in school, how Sasha gets distracted incredibly a lot. I just listened while eating but of course, Erwin noticed my silence.</p><p> "How are your gloves coming along Levi? Do they work okay?" Erwin asked me as everyone's attention turned to me.</p><p>Recently Hange made these special gloves for me. I got them last week, they're these silk black gloves that go to my elbows. I wear long sleeves most of the time so it's okay. I care for these gloves and treasure them as well. Without them, I wouldn't be able to touch any living thing. You can imagine how miserable I've been without these gloves. </p><p>Or how I found out I had this ability.</p><p> "Yeah, I really enjoy them. Thank you Hange," I lean backward to Hange to see them more clearly. </p><p> "That's good! I was hoping they would turn out okay. Is the fabric okay and everything?"</p><p>I turned down to the fabric that covers my hands nicely. Seems all good to me. No rips or such. </p><p> "Yes Hange, they're perfectly fine. No need to worry, now finish your food." I turn back to my plate which was half-eaten by me. Everyone turned back to their conversations while Erwin turned back to me. He just won't give up.</p><p> "So you're teaching math this morning right?" </p><p> "Yeah, Eren and Jean will be there together which is a pain. Jean was chasing him this morning." I used my fork to pick up my eggs while Erwin shook his head in disbelief. </p><p> "They just never stop huh?" </p><p> "Nope. I don't know what to do at this point. Maybe just give up and let them swing at each other-"</p><p> "Oh hell no, we can sort this out with no violence. I just don't know how though..." Erwin fell back into his thoughts.</p><p> "Jean was also using his abilities this morning against Eren. Stretching his arm and all,"</p><p> "Seriously? Was Eren too?"</p><p> "Nah, he was running for the hills." I didn't move but my eyes looked up to Erwin and both of us started laughing. Eren running away from Jean? What a laugh.</p><p>***</p><p>We all finished around the same time. Hange took a little longer though, due to talking every once in a while, keeping the conversations flowing. </p><p>I walked into the cafeteria and put my plate and utensils in the tray where they go after being used. I turned around to see the kids heading off to class for the morning. Of course, I'd see Jean and Eren back at it again.</p><p>I made my way up the stairs, taking in my surroundings. Mina and Hanna were going in the same direction as me because they went to my math class. </p><p>I walked past Erwin's room on the way there and finally made it to <em>Room 43. </em>He was already situated in his room with his students. I raised my eyebrows in surprise about how fast he gets settled with his students.</p><p>I slide open my door to find chaos. Great. Let's see, Eren was throwing who knows what at Jean...Sasha was sneaking something...Mikasa was trying to separate Jean and Eren...Connie laughing at the three like usual...Floch was ignoring Marlo who was asking for the homework...Armin was missing...wait Armin is missing. </p><p>Okay, so maybe that's when I decided to step inside the room. </p><p> "Class, settle down please." </p><p>Eren noticed I stepped in and right away backed off Jean. Sasha's attention was back up front. Marlo practically flew back to his seat. Mikasa quietly sat back down. </p><p>But Armin was still missing.</p><p> "Has anyone seen Armin?" I ask the class who was oddly silent.</p><p>Mina's hand raises slowly. </p><p> "I think I saw him by the library," Mina said.</p><p>Strange. I understand Armin enjoys the library, but to skip class for it? No, he has to be really distracted to stay there.</p><p> "Class, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Mr.Chruch to cover you guys while I go to the library."</p><p>The class was excitedly quiet.</p><p> "By all means, do not be ruff on Mr.Chruch. That means to act as if I was here, no talking loudly, Jean stay away from Eren, Marlo, make sure to do your homework on time, I'll let you slide this time," I finished before I left to get Furlan.</p><p>Why would Armin stay at the library? Was someone picking on him? No...he defends himself just fine. Then why would Armin be late for class? I'm thinking back right now and I don't recall seeing him at breakfast...or the halls...where is he?</p><p>I make my way down the stairs passing the art room, which no one in at the moment. I walk a bit farther passing more hobby rooms. Hobby rooms are rooms for the students to enjoy a hobby they like. The art room is pretty big because a lot of kids enjoy art but there are many types of art styles these brats like.</p><p>I finally make it to the end of the hall where Furlan's office was.  I slide open his door to find him at his desk as usual working on some paperwork. Seems like paperwork from the guards and letters from the other bases.</p><p> "Hey Furlan, can you cover my class really quick?"</p><p>Furlan looked up from his work and smiled. </p><p> "Yeah sure, is anything wrong?" Furlan questioned as he got up from his seat.</p><p> "I don't know...probably. Armin is missing and if you're wondering why I'm making such a big deal out of it, it's because that's not like him to just disappear you know?" </p><p>Furlan slowly nodded understanding the situation.</p><p> "Of course I can then. I don't know Armin as well as you know him but that would be weird for him to just disappear like that," Furland suggested.</p><p> "Thank you. If the class was being too loud or not listening to you, just tell me afterward." I said to Furlan before nodding and leaving his office.</p><p>I made my way off of the second floor and down the stairs to the first floor. The library was just around the corner to the right. </p><p>The library was pretty big itself. I can't even guess how tall the shelves could go. At least taller than 20 feet. There were many books to pick from in here, I can see why Armin enjoys it here.</p><p>No one watches the library because we actually trust them to return the books in good shape which they have been doing. I look around the place, going through rows of shelves, tables but I still couldn't find him. </p><p>Maybe I should check his room, maybe he's there. As I was making my way out of the room I heard a sniffle. I turn around and scanned the room to see if anyone was there. The sound came more from the left so I turned that way. I as I was making my way slowly and quietly over there I recognized that blonde hair. </p><p>Armin was sitting behind a shelf and had about three books around him. He was currently holding one in his hand. I couldn't see what genre it was but he seemed invested in it.</p><p> "Armin?" I asked him, he got startled and turned around to look up at me.</p><p> "Oh...hi Mr.Ackerman," Armin diverted his eyes back to his book he found.</p><p> "You know you're meant to be in math class right now?" I chuckled and made my way to sit across from him on the floor.</p><p> "Yes! But I just recently found this picture book of photos from the outside world and I kind of got distracted and all," Armin begins.</p><p> "Oh yeah, you're pretty interested in the outside world huh?" </p><p> "Yeah...you've been out there before right?" </p><p>I think for a moment before coming up with an answer.</p><p> "Well, I was actually born out there but-"</p><p> "Really! Do you remember anything?" Armin asks before I could even finish.</p><p> "Well, no. After I was born, my mother put me here but she left afterward."</p><p> "Oh, has anyone else you know been out there?"</p><p> "Yes actually, Teacher Zoë has been out there for experiments and..." I continued my story about how they found out many different things and actually came across some people. Armin's eyes were wide as if he was planning different scenarios about the outside world, we like to call it that.</p><p> "But, they are here actually so if you are still interested in it, you can ask them all the questions you have. I think they'll be gladly happy to fill you in." I told Armin as he packed up his books into his bag. </p><p> "Can I right now?" Armin asked in excitement like usual. </p><p> "Teacher Zoë actually has a class right now and you have math class. So you can try after school, they'll most likely be in their room." I fill in Armin as we both leave the library and walk him back over to math class.</p><p>***</p><p>Now it's time for attendance.</p><p> "Sasha?" </p><p> "Here."</p><p> "Eren?"</p><p> "Mhm,"</p><p> "Marlo?</p><p> "Here."</p><p> "Armin?"</p><p> "Here,"</p><p> "Mikasa?"</p><p> "Here."</p><p> "Mina?"</p><p> "Here."</p><p> "Historia?"</p><p> "Here,"</p><p> "Ymir?"</p><p> "Yup."</p><p> "Jean?"</p><p> "Here,"</p><p> "Floch?"</p><p> "Present."</p><p> "Sandra?"</p><p> "Here!"</p><p> "Gordon?"</p><p> "Here."</p><p> "Dieter?"</p><p> "Present,"</p><p> "Lauda?" </p><p> "Here."</p><p> "Nifa?"</p><p> "Here."</p><p> "Hanna?"</p><p> "Here,"</p><p> "Marco?"</p><p> "Here."</p><p> "Nack?"</p><p> "Yup,"</p><p> "Thomas?"</p><p> "Here,"</p><p> "Marlene?"</p><p> "Here,"</p><p>I set down the attendance book and turned around to the chalkboard. Today we're working on dividing fractions before their test on Friday. Some of them like Connie and Sasha said they still don't really understand it, so we're just going over some of the things that will be in the test.</p><p> "Okay, I hope you have your homework done. If not, that's okay just try and give it to me tomorrow. Now today we are going to go over dividing fractions." I began to write an equation and explain it step by step. </p><p>My rules in my class are pretty simple. I don't like to be really harsh on them so here are the rules. You are allowed to talk, but not really loud that you're distracting others. Eating is also allowed just try to be quiet, no harm. You're allowed to listen to music, but make sure the class can't hear you. Like earbuds or headphones would work. </p><p>In the base we don't make the kids wear uniforms for the school part, just whatever they're comfortable with. They do have p.e. clothes so their normal clothes don't get dirty. Then they have their clothes for training in ODM gear and when using their abilities to practice. Some of their outfits may be different due to their ability.</p><p>Hange usually works on the outfits and designs for us, for example, my gloves. But overall my class is laid back, I understand if they can't do their homework on time. Usually, it's to do with something personal or if they just forgot. There are other things I could go over about how my class works but we can save that for another time. </p><p> "So remember to flip the fraction to the right side. Then when you flip it over, turn that dividing sign into a multiplying sign and multiply across." </p><p>Here's what the board would look like:</p><p>5.  2/4 ÷ 1/2           2/4 * 2/1 = 4/4 = 1</p><p> "Make sure to simplify your answers before turning it in. If you don't remember how to simplify, just ask me to go over it again," I finished off before going to sit back down to let the students finish off the questions.</p><p>***</p><p>The students flew out of the room pushing each other to head off to their next class. But now it's my break time, finally.</p><p>I lock up my room and walk down the stairs passing some students on the way to the break room. There are three types of students you'd see going to class. </p><p>The one's running.</p><p>The one's walking.</p><p>And then those who are very loud. I mean deafening almost. They give some friends a high five, shout down the hall, sprint, make weird noises- wait I'm talking about Ymir now. Yes, she can be like that. </p><p>Ymir came here when she was eight-years-old. She also met Historia first so they're practically inseparable now. Historia walks beside, almost always by her right side. Historia usually has to quiet down Ymir because "There are classes going on right now."</p><p>Historia usually says that to Ymir, which never really calms her down but does work a little. I made it to the break room and Isabel, Rico, Erwin, and Nanaba were already settled down chatting.</p><p> "Hey, Levi! You can sit here," Isabel moves more to the right to make room for me. I gladly sit down and join in on their conversation.</p><p> "Did you find Armin?" Nanaba asks me.</p><p> "Oh, yes I did. He was in the library but how did you know?" </p><p> "I saw Furlan on the way to your room, I asked him what was going on and he said you were looking for Armin," Nanaba finishes off and goes back to her sandwich.</p><p>I just nod and turn back to the conversation. Today was going okay so far, I gotta be honest. After the kids finish off their last class, we do a little bit of training. That finishes off around 2 pm and the rest of the day is their day. See, we are pretty laid back here which I prefer.</p><p>We have Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays off which is perfect. Lunch also starts at 1 pm before training then dinner at 6 pm. You can eat in the cafeteria or in your room, who you may or may not share with. </p><p>The break should be finished in ten minutes, that said, I have a different math class to teach. It's for the younger kids, who I actually don't mind. </p><p> "Well, I'm going to head off first. I'll see you guys at lunch or training. Bye," I wave off to the others before exiting.</p><p> "Bye Levi!" Isabel shouts as they all wave goodbye.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>